Sonic the Comic
thumb Sonic the Comic (afgekort tot STC) was een Britse stripserie die liep van 1993 t/m 2002, uitgeven door Fleetway Editions. Er werden in totaal 223 edities uitgegeven. In tegenstelling tot zijn Amerikaanse counterpart, die gebaseerd was op Sonic SatAM, had deze serie iets meer weg van Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, hoewel er grote verschillen zijn tussen de televisieserie en de strip, die veel donkerder en serieuzer in toon is. Inhoud De edities van Sonic the Comic bestonden vaak uit vier verschillende verhaallijnen met verschillende personages in de hoofdrol. De serie begon met Sonic the Hedgehog en Tails. Later in de serie werden steeds meer personages van de games geïntroduceerd, zoals Knuckles, Amy Rose en de Chaotix. Ook had Sonic the Comic zo zijn eigen personages, zoals Johnny Lightfoot en Porker Lewis. Deze personages zijn o.a. gebaseerd op de dieren die Sonic moet redden in de spellen. De verhalen werden door verschillende schrijvers bedacht en door tekenaars ontwikkeld en spraken elkaar soms wat tegen. Verhaal In Sonic the Comic blijkt dat Sonic oorspronkelijk een bruine egel was zonder extraordinaire snelheid. Na een ontmoeting met de goedaardige professor Ovi Kintobor die met hem en de Chaos Emeralds experimenteerde, waarbij Sonic zijn supersnelheid kreeg en blauw werd. Er ging er echter iets mis en werd Ovi Kintobor de kwaadaardige Ivo Robotnik, die hierop de gehele planeet Mobius overnam. Tegen hem neemt Sonic het met een groep van vrijheidsstrijders tegenop. Veel verhalen waren gebaseerd op de games die in die tijd uitkwamen, waarna de daarin geïntroduceerde personages ook een rol kregen in de strip. De laatste game die werd geïncarneerd was Sonic Adventure, waarin Chaos en Tikal the Echidna voorkwamen. Toon In tegenstelling tot de in het algemeen kindvriendelijke rest van de Sonic-franchise (met uitzonderingen hier en daar) heeft Sonic the Comic een donkere en serieuze toon. Dit valt op te merken aan aardig wat zaken, maar de meest prominente oorzaak is een psychopatische en emotioneel onstabiele Robotnik die soms aan zelfmoord denkt en in één strip zelfs gans Mobius en al het leven erop wou vernietigen, inclusief hemzelf. Tevens geeft Robotnik de mensen van zijn rijk de doodstraaf voor de lol en executeert hij ze zonder reden en wurgt hij zijn rechterhand Grimer wanneer ook maar iets misgaat. En wanneer een ras van aliens hem als heiland/godheid aanbidt en hem helpt en steunt terwijl ze goed en wel weten dat hij een schurk is, moordt hij ze gewoon massaal uit. Robotnik was op zijn donkerst in de Robotnik Reigns Supreme-arc, waarin hij een god wordt en zijn Reality Warping misbruikt om Sonic te folteren door o.a. Tails te verdrinken en Sonic ermee te confrontreren, een leger klonen van zichzelf creëert die allemaal tieren hoe slecht Sonic is in alles en hoe hard ze hem haten, hem een visioen te tonen waarin duidelijk wordt gemaakt dat Sonic zelfs na meer dan 70 jaar hoopvol vechten nog niet eens close is bij de overwinning en hem te dwingen tegen een gehersenspoelde Knuckles te vechten. Opvallend aan Sonic the Comic is de alternatieve incarnatie van Super Sonic, ook wel "Fleetway Super Sonic"; terwijl hij in vrijwel alle andere versies van Sonic een extra krachtige versie van Sonic is, is hij hier de demonische en psychopatische alter-ego van Sonic die zich vrijmaakt bij een grote dosis aan Chaos-kracht of stress. Deze Super Sonic is ook een van de belangrijkste slechteriken uit de serie; in één verhaalarc word deze Super Sonic een entiteit afzonderlijk van Sonic zelf, maar uiteindelijk worden ze weer een. Locatie Sonic the Comic speelt zich net als vele andere spin-offs van de franchise af op de planeet Mobius. In deze versie is Mobius onderverdeeld in zone's, als aansluiting met de games. Ondergang Vanaf 1997 sukkelde de strip met zijn gekrompen budget en moesten steeds meer pagina's worden ingeleverd. Uiteindelijk werd in 2002 de serie stopgezet. In de tussentijd was de strip al ver over Archie Comics' edities heen, hoewel deze nog steeds werd uitgegeven tot in 2017. Als eerbetoon aan Sonic the Comic maken enkele STC-personages cameo's (o.a. veel gedaan door tekenaar Jon Gray) en maakte de kwaadaardige Super Sonic ook een cameo. Hoewel de publicate op papier niet meer is, wordt de reeks nog wel op het internet voortgezet door fans en enkele voormalige teamleden van de strip, onder de naam "Sonic the Comic Online". Officieel is de strip nog altijd lopende. Na een lange radiostilte werd de draad terug opgepikt nabij de zomer van 2018. Heden De stripserie is niet al te bekend buiten Engeland maar heeft er een cultstatus gekregen en wordt door fans nog steeds online voortgezet op Sonic the Comic Online. Deze voortzetting is semi-officieel, aangezien het erkent en geprezen wordt door enkele originele schrijvers en tekenaars van de strip, waaronder enkele die er zelfs aan meewerken. Personages Helden *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Johnny Lightfoot *Porker Lewis *Shortfuse the Cybernik *Tekno the Canary *Chaotix *The Omni-View *Tikal the Echidna Schurken *Dr. Ivo Robotnik *Grimer *Fleetway Sonic *Brotherhood of Metallix *Chaos *Doctor Zachary *Commander Brutus *The Drakon Empire *Nack the Weasel *Megatox *Nutzan Bolt *Captain Plunder *The Plax *Trogg Categorie:Stripserie Categorie:Artikel van de week